Card Captor Luna: The Clow Card Saga
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Set in the real world. Luna thought that Card Captor Sakura was only a cartoon, but all was changed when she found the Clow Book and released all the Cards but the Windy and Dash. Will she manage to capture all the cards with her friends? And when a rival appears what will she do? In search of a rival for Luna for the Clow Cards.


**Card Captor Luna: Clow Cards.**

**Prologue: History and profile.**

_This story is different from Sakura, because Luna is from the real world. This story is divided in two sagas and two films (Yes, I have them in mind.). This fanfiction contains the Clow Cards saga. _

**Clow Cards Saga:** _Luna Kamiya is a girl that lives in London. __She's 16 years old. Her mother, Stella Kamiya is an housewife while her father, Matthew Kamiya, is a nurse. She has a older sister, Annette Kamiya, that is older than her of a year and two twin little brothers of almost 7 years, Krystal and Max. She lives a normal life but one day all of this is destined to change. __She always had believed that cartoons were always only cartoons, but the night after she babysitted Krystal, that had made her see an episode of Card Captor Sakuram she wakes up because of a noise and she finds herself going to the basement finding the Clow Book…but she's believing it's one of Krystal's toys, she opens it and by reading the Windy Card name, like Sakura did, out loud and she finds herself scattering them around, managing to get also the Dash Card. Keroberus appears and when he found out that the Cards disappeared, he declared Luna the Card Captor, making the teenager get the fact she wasn't dreaming things...it was all real! Can she capture all the Cards with her friends's help before its too late? And when another person comes for the Clow Cards, what will happen?_

**Name:**Luna

**Surname:**Kamiya

**Age: **16 years old

**Hair: **mid-back long red hair

**Eyes: **Ocean blue.

**Personality: **She's friendly and gentle, she has a gold heart, she shows her will to help anyone in help, even if she was reluctant at first to capture the Cards. She always thought of the anime/manga of Card Captor Sakura as a cartoon only but when a night she'll find the Clow Book, releasing all the Cards, but the Dash Card, that she manages to save before it got lose, she'll find herself retiring all. She and her older sister share most of the time a rivalry but Luna knows that she cares for her and the same is for her. She's not interested to fall in love for now. But when a new rival for the Clow Cards arrives, she'll become rivals with him/her. Better not anger her.

**Dresses:**She wears a lot of dresses and costumes, but most of them are blue and grey, that go to the silver.

**Family:**

Stella Kamiya, age 44, mother, housewife. She has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, Luna takes her eyes, Krystal and Max take the hair while Annette looks a lot like her.

Matthias Kamiya, age 45, father, nurse, he has red hair and green eyes, Luna takes his hair while Krystal and Max take his eyes.

Annette 'Anne' Kamiya, age 17, older sister, high school student. She has blonde hair that go past her shoulders and blue eyes..

Krystal 'Kris' Kamiya, age 7, little sister, twin of Max, she's an elementary schooler and is a fan of Card Captor Sakura. It's thanks to her passion that will bring Luna to discover the Clow Cards. She has waist-long red hair, that are tied in two pigtails and green eyes.

Max Kamiya, age 7, little brother, twin of Krystal, he too is an elementary schooler, he instead likes Pokemon, and sometimes he and Krystal argue around what of the two cartoons watch, since they happen to the same time on different channels. He has red messy hair and green eyes.

**Friends: **She has a lot of them, but the most important are:

Chelsea White, age 16, Luna's best frience since nursery school, high school's student and she likes very much doing costumes and accessories. She has waist-long brown hair and brown eyes.

Flora Star, age 16, Luna's best friend since the first year of high school. She has black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She likes a lot videotaping and drawing.

Matthew Star, age 17, Flora's old brother and Annette's friend. He has brown hair and emerald eyes.

**Rivale:**

**Powers:**She can use Clow Cards

**Magic object:**The Seal Wand.

**History:**Luna is a girl of London of 16 years and she never thought that what she thought was only a anime/manga was something real until the day she finds in the basement the Clow Cards. From that day her life was changed forever.

**I had this idea for a long time and to the end I decided to try doing it.**

**I have already some episodes planned, but I need a help with the rival of Luna. You can send some and to the end I let you know who is decided.**

**I don't have one so I ask you if you can put a rival for her for the Clow Cards. He can be a male or a female. Also need an opinion towards Luna, Flora, Chelsea, Matthew and Anne. And if male lemme know who you want him to end up.**

**I'll try to update the first chapter soon, I try at least one each week, apart some problems.**


End file.
